Total Drama Spectacular SpiderMan
by JC 619
Summary: Peter Parker goes to Canada to do a Story about Total Drama Action. Little does he know that Mysterio is out to get Chris McLean. Can Pete save the Host, and keep his Spider-Man Alias a Secret? First Crossover Ever. TDI Charlie Brown's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, A Chum of mine did a Review of a Fic called You're on TDI Charlie Brown, and I do read it abit as well. The Author (TDI Charlie Brown) made a Crossover Contest, and I thought it would be Interesting if I combined Total Drama with: The Spectacular Spider-Man! So here we go! TD Series, and TSSM are owned by their own People.

* * *

_(New York Airport)_

Peter Parker was getting ready for his Flight as Aunt May, His friend Gwen Stacy, and Girl Friend Liz Allan.

"Now Peter dear, Remember to call me every Night before 10:00." said Aunt May as she hugged her nephew Peter.

"And remember to keep tabs on where Mr. Robertson is, You are going to be in another Country you know." continued Aunt May.

"Okay Aunt May, Just be careful. I don't wanna see Swimsuit Photos of yourself on your Facenovel Page." replied Peter.

Just then, Liz hugged Peter.

"I'm gonna miss you Petey." said Liz.

"I'll be back in a Week, Just sit tight." comforted Peter.

Gwen then walks up to Peter.

"Just,... Just becareful Pete while you're going International." said a somewhat mixed Gwen.

"Okay, Same here in a way." responded Peter.

"Flight #15 is Now Boarding." Announced the Speaker.

"Okay, Bye guys! I'll get some Souvies!" responded Peter as he headed towards his Flight.

"Bye!" said the Three Women.

**(20 Minutes Later)**

Peter was in his Seat next to Joesph "Robbie" Robertson.

"I can't believe I'm going to Canada." thought Peter to himself.

"Still, It was a rather odd reason how I got in this situation." said Peter.

**(Flashback/ 1 Week Ago)**

"PARKER!" roared J. Jonah Jameson as Peter rushed into the Office of JJJ who owned The Daily Bugle.

"Yes Mr. Jameson?" asked a startled Peter.

"What do you know about Reality Television?" asked Jameson.

"That Networks like it because they don't have to pay for Writers, and Actors?" responded Peter.

"You're one of those Guys who get their Views from the Internet aren't ya?" said Jameson.

"Anyway, The Daily Bugle got Exclusive U.S. Rights to do a Interview Shoot for The Greatest Reality Contest Yet!" said an excited Jameson.

"Which one: Outlaster, Steel Cook, The Single Person?" asked Peter.

"No, My Favorite Show: Total Drama! They're making a new season called Total Drama Action, and my Favorite Heather is gonna be in it!" again Roared Jameson.

"I did check out Total Drama Island, But wasn't Heather kinda Mean?" asked Peter.

"Ha!, Shows what you know Kid, For 100,000 Dollars, You gotta play smart & Heather smart enough to play the Game so well." commented Jameson.

"But didn't Owen win TDI?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, but he got Lucky Heather got Eliminated before the Last Episode." responded Jameson.

"Anyway, I want you to tag along with Mr. Robertson in going to Canada to Interview The Cast." said Jameson.

"Um, Shouldn't you get someone more Maturer than me to accompany Mr. Robertson?" asked Peter.

"Unfortunatley, Ned is still working on that Goblin Article, and Foswell is still gung ho on this possible Silvermane Release. Relax, Midtown High has Week Long Break, and you did say you have a Passport so quit worrying." answered Jameson.

"But..." said Peter as he is then rushed out the Office Door.

"Sorry, Talk to me again when you have more Spider-Man Pics." said Jameson. Jonah then sees checks out his Computer to read more about TDA.

"I'm gitty as a Schoolgirl." smiled Jameson.

**(End Flashback)**

"So Pete, My Son told me you almost made the Football Team." said Robbie.

"Yeah, Hey how is Rand doing?" asked Peter.

"He's doing okay. Gotta admit though, How he keeps himself calm with that Sally girl around him is beyond me." replied Robbie.

"Sally's an okay Girl, Once you get past the whole Shrillness." said Peter.

"Anyway, Have you ever seen this Total Drama Show?" asked Robbie.

"Alittle bit, What about you?" said Peter.

"The same, Rand watches it abit more with Sally I think." replied Robbie.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

"Welcome to Toronto, Ontario, Canada." said an Airport Worker as Peter, and Robbie went through Security.

"So where is this TDA being held at?" asked Peter.

"Windsor, Ontario." replied Robbie as he looked at the Info written for him.

"That's Four Hours from here!" replied a Shocked Peter.

"Well Jameson is abit Tight Fisted, but atleast he got us a Ride to get there." said Robbie as he noticed a Guy with the Sign **DAILY BUGLE** on it.

Meanwhile, A man with a Long Black Beard walked through Security, and then out of the Airport with his Luggage. The Man then walked towards a Gas Station a Mile away, and entered a Bathroom. Then, The man ripped his Beard off to reveal himself to be Quentin Beck aka Mysterio.

"Spider-Man might have stopped me when I was working for The Big Man, But he's all the way in the U.S. as I can get my revenge on the Man who ruined my Career." said Quentin as he began to put on his Mysterio Attire he secretly his in his Luggage.

"Now, Let's see if Chris McLean can Handle The Master of Illusions!" said Mysterio as he blasted out of the Bathroom.

* * *

Didn't see this coming eh? Anyway, This Story takes place after The Big Man Arc, and alittle bit Before the Venom Returns Arc. Anyway, Reviews are up!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya Folks, Well here is Part 2 of my Total Drama/ Spectacular Spider-Man Crossover Fic, Featuring Myself in abit of a Cameo. TD belongs to Fresh Inc. as TSSM belongs to Marvel.

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

Robbie, and Peter's Limo was Driving near Windsor, where TDA would be held.

"It's almost 10: 00 PM, I better call Aunt May." said Peter as he grabbed his Cell, and Dialed up Aunt May.

Just then, The Limo stopped with the two nearly crashing into the Doors.

"Allright, This is your stop." said the Driver as he directed the two out of the Limo.

Peter, and Robbie then get out of the Limo to see an Old Motel near them.

"So this is the "Fancy Hotel" Jameson was gonna put us in." said Robbie jokingly.

"Windsor is Ten Minutes away East. Don't know how you gonna get their, but I got my own Job to do." said The Driver as he handed them their Bags, Got in the Limo, and drove off.

"Better check in." said Robbie as the two began to enter the Motel.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Peter was checking through his Bag of Items as Robbie was getting cleaned up in the Shower.

"Okay, Cell Phone, and Camera are Charged up, Info on the Campers and Host known, and just in case..." said Peter as he continued to catalogue through his Belongings. Peter then pulls out his Spider-Man Costume, Thankful that no one really questioned him about it at the Airport.

"I know it might be a stretch, but you never know if Spider-Man maybe needed." Peter said to himself as he heard a Door open. Peter then promptly hid the Costume.

"Allright Pete, Tomorrow's the Shoot so better hit the Hay." said Robbie as he got himself into his Bed. (There are Two Beds in the Room btw)

"Night then." said Peter as he turned out the Light, and began to Sleep.

**(The Next Day)**

Peter, and Robbie end up taking a Bus to Windsor, and then hop a Cab to Ditko Studios. They are then met by a Brown Haired Man with Glasses at the Entrance of the Studios.

"Excuse Me, But I'm gonna need to see some ID here." said the Man.

"Oh, Here you go Mister..." said Robbie as he, and Pete showed their IDs.

"They call me JC around these parts." said JC as he noticed that the Two were Legit.

"Anyway, We're here for the Interview with the Cast of Total Drama Action." said Peter.

"Oh, They're currently at Lot Number 15." responded JC.

"Okay, Thanks." said Robbie, and Peter as the two walked into the Studio.

"So you read the Info about The Contestants?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah, I didn't know that McLean was an Actor." answered Peter.

Just then, Peter's Spider Sense went off as he quickly shoved Robbie out of the way from a Golf Cart that was being Driven by a Large, Strong Black Man wearing a Chef Hat.

"Wow Pete, How'd you know that thing was coming?" asked a stunned Robbie.

"Oh, Actually I saw a Nasty looking Hornet coming near you. said Peter, Covering his tracks.

"Sorry about that, This blasted Cart is acting up again. Name's Marcus Hatchet, But You can call me Chef Hatchet." said Chef.

"Hello, Name's Joseph Robertson, and He's Peter Parker." said Robbie.

"We're here for the Interview with the TDA Cast." said Peter.

"Well get ya butts on the Cart here, I'm allready Late as it is." commanded Chef as the two then hop on the Cart, and Drove to Lot 15.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Robbie, Peter, and Chef made it to Lot 15 where The Host Chris McLean is there tapping his Foot.

"Finally! What took ya so long! I'm gonna have to Move my Facial to 5:00, and Cancel my Teeth Whitening." said an upset Chris.

"Pipe down Chris, The Reporters are here!" replied Chef as Robbie, and Peter appeared.

"Oh Hello then, You guys are from The Daily Boggle right?" asked Chris.

"Daily Bugle sir." replied Peter.

"Whatever then, Just give me afew Moments to get the Cast ready." said Chris as he walked away for afew Minutes.

"Um, Mr. Robertson, Mr. Hatchet, I have a question about Chris that has been puzzling me abit." said Peter.

"Okay shoot." said Robbie.

"I read Chris's File, and noticed that there was a Movie called "Operation: Improbable" that last I checked was never released in the United States.

"Sorry Pete, I've never heard of that Movie either. What about you Chef?" said Robbie.

"Actually yes, I know abit about it when I was on Shore Leave back when I was in the Military." said Chef.

"It was made & released in Canada afew Years back, but didn't ship to the States due to the possibility of Negative Media Feedback." said Chef.

"What happened? Did someone die during the Filming?" asked Peter.

"Not quite, During the Final Scene, Chris McLean's Character was supposed to run out of an Exploding Building, but The Dude who works with the Effects overdid the Explosion." continued Chef as he yelled out KA-BLAMMO! that startled Peter, and Robbie abit.

"Thankfully no was badly hurt, but the Fire that resulted from the Stunt destroyed the whole Lot, and cost the Studio making the Film Millions." finished Chef.

"Who was the Guy in charge of the Special Effects?" asked Peter.

"His name escapes me at the Moment. Chris partially doesn't really like to talk about it." answered Chef.

_(Outside the Studio Entrance)_

"Hmmm... Arachnid-Man Reboot on the way." said JC as he was Reading a Newspaper when he suddenly saw Mysterio walking his way towards the Studios.

"Excuse buddy, I don't think The Studios making a Superhero Movie right now." said JC.

Mysterio then continues to walk into the Studios.

"Hey I'm with Security, Don't make me have you get hauled off by the Cops!" commanded JC.

Mysterio then turns his attention towards JC.

"You dare Threaten Mysterio, Master of the Mystic Arts?" said Mysterio as he points at JC.

Mysterio then "Magically" summons afew of his Little Devil Bat Creatures.

"Allright, New Meat!, Big Time!, Crossover Cameo!" said the group of Creatures as they attacked JC.

JC tries to fight them off as Mysterio then walks into the Studio.

"Now, For my Revenge." said Mysterio as he then uses his Magic to make himself disappear.

* * *

So we somewhat know alittle bit about what's the Connection between Mysterio, and Chris, But Next Chapter will have Mysterio shed alittle more Light on the Subject. Plus, I'll have the Total Drama Action Cast appear in the Fic! Reviews are up!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here is the Third Chapter of my TD/TSSM Crossover. Instead of Mysterio explaining the Connection this Chapter, I made this the First Fight Scene. Anyway, Enjoy! Total Drama Series belongs to Fresh Inc. Spectacular Spider-Man belongs to Marvel.

* * *

_(Film Lot 15)_

Chris has just gotten all the Contestants to where Peter, and Robbie were at.

"Okay Contestants, Before we begin our Competition, I would like to Introduce you to some Friends from the United States." said Chris.

"The United States of Tara wants to me us?" asked an excited Lindsay.

"He means America Lindsay, United States of Tara is another Show." replied Beth to her Friend.

"Anywho, These two guys are from The Daily Bugle, A Newspaper Comapny from New York City." stated Chris.

"Wait a Minute, I've heard of you guys." said Owen.

"Really?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, My Uncle lives near New York, He says that you guys make up some awesome Stories." continued Owen.

"Made up? What do you mean?" asked Robbie.

"My Uncle says that you made up this Hero called Spider-Man, and create Fake Stories about him battling Villians." replied Owen.

"We aren't exactly The National Enquirer here Owen." said Peter.

"Anyway, Daily Bugle: Meet the Cast for this Season's Total Drama Series: Total Drama Action!". said Chris as he Introduced the Contestants.

"Say is that a Toshimi X-500 Camera?" asked Harold.

"Yes it is, It's actually has a Motion Capturing Function, and a Programmable Photo Filter." said Peter, Impressed by Harold's Intelligence for Technology.

"Great... Nerd Talk." said Duncan until he is slightly Elbowed by Leshawna.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna be Interviewed by actual Media Folks, Not some rinky dink Newsfolk!" said Heather in a Queen Bee Attitude.

"Hey, Publicity is Publicity, and the Old Coot paid Big Bucks to do this so Hush!" retorted Chris.

"Allright then, I'll talk to each of you one at a Time." instructed Robbie.

"Parker, Mind taking afew Pics of the Contestants while I'm doing this, That way we can get this Finished at a Quicker Rate." commented Robbie.

"Okay then." answered Peter.

"Now since that's settled, I'll be in my Trailer taking a afew Z's." said Chris as he walked away.

"Allright now, First I'll need to speak with Owen since he was Last Season's Winner." announced Robbie.

"But let me start by taking afew Photos of Guys before Owen leaves." said Peter.

Owen, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, Justin, and Trent got together, and Peter took afew quick Pics, and altered the few that had Duncan giving Bunny Ears to Harold.

"Okay, All Together then Owen can leave." said Peter as the Whole Crew got together, and Peter took the Pics.

"Lastly, The Girls." said Peter as Owen walked with Robbie to a small Trailer.

Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather, Beth, Gwen, Leshawna, and Izzy got together, and Peter took afew Pics. Just then...

"What the...? Why now?" said Peter silently as his Spider-Sense went off.

All of the Sudden, A Giant Explosion of Green Smog crops up where the Cast is at. Then Mysterio walks out of the Smog.

"Behold!, I am Mysterio! Here to save the World from the Evils of Reality Television corrupting the Human Spirit." announced Mysterio.

"Umm... You're about 10 Years too Late dude." said Geoff.

"How did Mysterio make his way up here, Lead alone up to the Studio? No time to think about that." said Peter as he slinks away to find somewhere to change.

"Oh my Gosh, My Little Cousin Mikey loves you! Can you do a 619 for us?" asked an excited Lindsay.

"That's not the Mysterio I think you're referring to." said Bridgette.

"Silence Fools! These hands posesses all the Power of the Arcane Arts!" said Mysterio as he says afew Magic words, and causes the Contestants yield on the Ground.

"Now, Where is the one known as Christopher McLean?" asked Mysterio as he stood over the Group.

Peter slid into the Dressing Room, and then quickly changed into his Spider-Man Costume.

"Again I ask, Where is Christopher McLean?" again asked Mysterio, This time in alittle bit more Demand in his Voice.

"Now what do you want from him? I thought you hated Reality TV." said a Familiar Voice.

"What?" said a confused Mysterio as he is then hit by a Web Shot.

"Sounds like Mysterio might be The Master of Hypocracy." quipped Spider-Man.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Mysterio, baffled by Spider-Man's sudden appearance.

"I could say the same, Then again I'm pretty sure I left my Status on Facenovel as On Vacation, Don't Cause Too Much Mayhem." again quipped Spider-Man.

"Whoah!, Spider-Man in Person!" said an astounished Harold.

"Okay, Either this is real or Chris really pulled off one heck of a Stunt with this." said Trent.

Mysterio then summons his Little Devil Bat Creatures to go after Spider-Man.

"Awww! They're so Cute, I want one." said Lindsay, Admiring the little Creatures.

"Rematch, Ready for my Close Up!, Big Screen Moment" said the Creatures as they went after Spider-Man.

"These guys again, Better wrap this up ASAP." said Spider-man as he promptly shoots out afew Web Shots to wrangle the Creatures, and Chuck them at a Wall.

"Shattered Dreams, 15 Minutes Over, I want my Agent!" screamed the Creatures as the hit the Wall, and were Destroyed.

Just then, Owen, Chef, and Robbie walked out of the Trailer they were in.

"What's going on here?" asked Robbie until He, Owen, Chef saw Spider-Man battling Mysterio.

"Holy Stu Hart!, Spider-Man is Real!" said a suprised Owen.

Mysterio sees the three, and tries to incapasitate them like he did to the others, But Spider-Man promptly tries to stop him. Spider-Man though ends up getting Knocked Out by Mysterio's "Magical" Explosions. Mysterio then uses his Spell to have the three yield onto the Ground.

"No I'm going to ask this one Last Time: Where is Christopher McLean?" asked an annoyed Mysterio.

"His Trailer's 5 Minutes North from here." said Chef.

"Good, Far thee well." announced Mysterio as he Disappeared in a Puff of Smoke. The Cast was then free to move.

"Quick, Someone call Security or The Cops!" said Robbie.

"Darn it, My Cell is all messed up!" said Leshawna.

"Same here." replied DJ.

"That Mysterion Nutjob must have jammed all the Phone Signals, I can't even get a Signal from a Normal Phone." said Chef.

"Umm guys... What do we do about him?" asked Justin as he pointed to the downed Spider-Man.

(Chris's Trailer)

Chris is relaxing in a Small Hot Tub when he hears some noise from Outside.

"Darn it!, How come everytime I try & Soak for abit, I'm interrupted by something?" said an annoyed Chris.

Chris then puts a Robe over himself, and opens his Trailer Door.

"What do you want?" asked Chris until he actually saw Mysterio.

"Remember Me?" said Mysterio.

* * *

Okay, I think that's a good enought spot to stop. Anyway, I jus heard some major news that The Spider-Man Musical may start before Christmas! _From one Musical to Another. _The Next Chapter maybe the Last Chapter, I'll have to see how it will work out. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there True Believers! Here is a New Chapter of my TD/ TSSM Fic, Enjoy! Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc., and Spider-Man is owned by Marvel.

* * *

_(Chris's Trailer)_

Chris looked abit stunned as he saw Mysterio standing in front of him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I'd remember a Orb Headed Dude so no." replied Chris.

Mysterio then uses his trickery to knock Chris back into the Trailer, Causing the Host to slam against a Wall.

"How about now?" said Mysterio as he revealed himself as Quentin Beck.

"Um... still not ringing a Bell, Were you one of my Interns becuase I have to admit, This is the Best revenge Plot I've seen any Intern do to me." said Chris as he was in alittle bit of pain.

"It's me Quentin Beck!" yelled Quentin as he stepped into the Trailer.

"Oh yeah!, I remember you!, You were the Dude who... did... the Driving Scenes for that Movie I did: The Quick, and The Quirkiest." said Chris.

"No you idiot!, I was the Special Effects Expert for that Stupid Operation: Improbable Film! The same one where you made me Lose my Career in Film!" retorted Quentin.

**(Flashback, Afew Years Ago)**

I was working as a Special Effects Expert for your Stupid Movie, Hoping that at least this could get me a Better Job at another Company!"  
narrated Quentin.

_A Younger Quentin is seen working on afew Explosive Devices when a Younger Chris walks in_.

"I showed you a Computer Demo of what the Explosion would look like, and How it would be the Safest yet Most Realistic Explosion in Film History." continued Quentin.

_Younger Quentin shows Younger Chris the Demo, and Explains it while Younger Chris seems unimpressed._

"You wanted the Explosion to be More Powerful, and More Destructive." I tried to explain that an Explosion like that would be way to Dangerous." continued Quentin.

_Younger Chris, and Younger Quentin begin to Argue about the Explosion with Younger Chris then asserting himself over Younger Quentin._

"You then threatened to have me thrown off the Movie if you didn't get want you wanted so I was forced to comply." said Quentin.

_Younger Quentin then begins to redesign the Explosion Sequence._

"And then, When the Scene played out...

_Younger Chris is seen performing the Scene where he runs out of the Building as it then Explodes. The Explosion though is way to Powerful, and causes a Massive Fire on the Set everyone quickly evacuates the Lot._

... The Explosion's Fire Destroyed the Whole Lot, and costed the Studio Millions of Dollars!" stated Quentin.

**(End Flashback)**

"And when it came down to who was responsible, You snuck out of the whole ordeal by Blaming Me!" said Quentin.

"Thanks to you I was sent away for Five Years, and when I got out the only work I could find was helping out a Crook named Chameleon." finished Quentin.

"Ohhh... _That _Quentin Beck, Listen I did kinda feel bad, but if I took the blame my Career would have been dead in the water, So my bad" apologized Chris.

"Your Bad! YOUR BAD!" Replied Quentin in an angry tone.

Quentin then puts his Mysteri Orb back on, and performs some Magic that teleports them away from the Trailer.

_(Film Lot 15)_

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Trent as the Contestants, Chef, and Robbie crowd near the Downed Spider-Man.

"One of us have to check if he's okay." said Beth.

"I'm not touching that freak, He might have Spider-Cooties." said a disgusted Heather.

"Heather, Save the preschool junk for later will you?" said Gwen.

"He's still alive, His Pulse seems normal." said Chef as he put his hand on Spidey's Wrist.

"Let's remove this Mask to make sure his Face isn't bashed up though." said Chef until he is stopped by Izzy.

"No!, No Unmasking the Hero!" replied Izzy as she defended Spider-man from Chef.

"She is right you know, Superhero Rule #1 clearly states that a Superhero cannot be Unmasked due to the Ramifications of Villians going after the Hero's Loved ones." added Harold in an Informative way.

"Okay Harry, This ain't Comic Book City! It's not like Dr. Gloom is gonna come after us." replied Duncan.

Duncan then begins to pull off Spider-Man's Mask until Spidey's Spider Sense slightly goes off, and Spider-Man knocks Duncan off of him.

"See what I mean? A Hero's ID is very important to them." replied Harold as he scoffed at Duncan.

"You're lucky I got owned by a Guy in Red, and Blue Pajamas just now." said Duncan.

"Sorry about that, Harold's right though, I do like to keep my Identity private." said Spider-Man.

"You okay there dude?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah, Just got the Wind knocked out of me." answered Spider-Man.

"Wow! You are real!" exclaimed Owen as he then hugged Spidey.

"Okay, Okay, I like the Warm Fuzzys but you're kinda crushing me." replied Spider-Man.

"Sorry, What happened to that Peter kid?" asked Owen noticing the guy was Missing.

"Oh, Last I checked he was gonna find some help." replied Spider-Man.

"Now guys, Where is Chris McLean at?" asked Spider-Man.

"His Trailer's Five Minutes North from here." replied Chef quickly.

"Do you need any help taking out that Glass headed Creep?" asked Duncan.

"No thanks, I allready know most of his Bag of Tricks." said Spider-Man as he then Web Swings his way out of the Lot.

"You know, I thought I saw the Camera Guy running towards the Dressing Room Confessional earlier." said Bridgette.

"I'll check to see if he's still in there." said Owen as he walked towards the Confessional.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung to Chris's Trailer to see his Trailer was Empty.

"Crud, I'm too late." said Spider-Man as he then notices a small Piece of Paper on the ground.

Spider-Man then picks it up, and opens it to see that it's a Map of the Studio with a Red Circle encasing a Film Lot called Special Effects Department.

"It maybe a Trap, but that's where Mysterio would most likely be since Effects are his Specialty." said Spider-Man as he then swings towards the Special Effects Department.

_(Dressing Room Confessional)_

"Pete?, You in here buddy?" asked Owen as he then sees a Video Camera looking at him.

"Hey, I didn't know that the Camera was on." said Owen he picked it up, and then noticed the Tape inside.

"I wonder how long has this thing been recording?" asked Owen as he then notices something shocking on it.

* * *

And I think that will be a Good enough Place to Stop. Due to TDI Charlie Brown's Rules, The Next Chapter will be the Last, Though I would have been cool extending this Fic. Anyway, Reviews are Up.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay True Believers, Here is the Exciting Conclusion to my Total Drama/ Spectacular Spider-Man Fic. Enjoy! Total Drama is owned by Fresh inc. Spider-Man is owned by Marvel.

* * *

_(Special Effects Department)_

Mysterio is holding Chris McLean inside the Department, and Taped onto a Wall.

"Dude, What are you gonna do to me?" asked Chris.

"Simple, We're gonna reenact that Famous Scene that ruined my Life." said Mysterio as he was setting up an Explosive.

"Um dude, I'm stuck on this wall, How is that reenacting?" asked Chris.

"Oh.., This is my Director's Cut instead of my Life being Ruined, It will be Yours!" said Mysterio as he finished preparing the Explosive Device.

Just then, Spider-Man breaks into the Room, and Knocks out Mysterio, only to reveal that it was a Robot.

"Again?, You know the Robot bit is kinda getting old." said Spider-Man.

Just then, His Spider Sense went off, and dodges a Falling Sandbag, but is then hit from behind by Mysterio.  
Mysterio then wields a Scimitar to finish Spider-Man off, but Spider-Man shoots a Web to knock it out of Mysterio's Hand.

"Why do you try, and fight The Master of all Magic?" asked Mysterio.

"Listen Mysterio, I allready know that you aren't a Magician so cut the Banter, and tell me what you want with Chris." responded Spider-Man.

"Simple, Chris McLean ruined my Life in the Movie Business, Now I'm gonna ruin his!" retorted Mysterio as he started to activate his Device.

Spider-Man sees the Device, and tries to quickly de-activate it, but Mysterio then stops him. Mysterio then uses his Magic to bring a Piece of a Wall to crush him, But Spider-Man decides to stand there as it then turns out to be a Hologram rather than a Real Piece of the Wall.

"Okay then, Remember how you beat him Last Time Spidey, You can do this again." said Spider-Man as he Blinsfolds himself with some Webbing.

"Dude! What at you doing? Get me out of here!" yelled Chris as he struggled to get out.

"Hold on there Chris, I'll be with you in a Moment." replied Spider-Man as he uses his Spider Sense to help maneuver himself through any of Mysterio's Effects.

Spider-Man dodges a falling Sand Bag that was coming at him, and then goes through a Hologram of a Serpent-like Creature Mysterio summoned to attack him. Spider-Man then hits a Drop Kick onto Mysterio as Spider-Man then rips the Web Blindfold off of him.

"Allright Mysterio, This Story's Over!" said Spider-Man as he stood over Mysterio.

"Sorry, But it seems you forgot the twist Ending." said Mysterio as he then points to the Explosive that has now begun to Count Down.

"You only have a Minute left until this whole Place blows sky high!" said Mysterio as it explodes revealing that this was another Robot.

"Okay, I'm not sure how well I am at disarming this thing, So it looks like I'm gonna have to escape." said Spider-Man.

"Duuuddee! What about me!" whined Chris.

"Oh calm down, I was in an internal Monologue." replied Spider-Man as he uses his Strentgh to pull Chris off of the Wall, though he is still tied up.

Spider-Man then Web Swings his way through the Building as then a Giant Robotic Fist comes at him, and Chris. Thankfully, Spider-Man ducks at the Last Second.

"That was close, Another second, and that would have Mashed us like a Potato." said Spider-Man.

"Ya think!, and I'm pretty sure Mysterio locked the whole place up, How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Chris.

"Same way I came in." replied Spider-Man as he was heading towards a Window.

"No way dude! I might get a cut on my Face!, Do you know how much more this Face Costs!" yelled Chris.

"Don't know, but I think it will Cost less if you it gets blown Sky High." replied Spider-Man.

Spider-Man, and Chris then blast through the Window, and land safely on the ground afew Seconds before the Department Explodes.

"Wow, You Hollywood Types go all out!" said Spider-Man as he watches the Building Burn.

Mysterio meanwhile begins to high tail it out of the Studios, when he accidentally bumps into Chef, and the Cast.

"Hey watch here ya going you impacile." said Mysterio, Unknowing that he woul look up to see the Powerful Man.

"Excuse me?" said a stern Chef as Mysterio got up.

Chef then hits Mysterio in the gut, Knocking the Master of Illusions out cold.

"Geoff, DJ, Restrain Fish Bowl Head until the Cops come. Rest of you follow me." ordered Chef.

"Okay." said DJ, and Geoff as the two picked up Mysterio, and restrained him as the others ran towards where the Blast happened.

"Chris man, You okay?" asked Chef as he, Robbie, and the Cast helped out Chris, and Spider-Man.

"Yeah, I'm good." replied Chris.

"Did you guys by any chance see a Guy in a Green Outfit wearing a Fish Bowl on his head by any chance?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah, Chef here KO'd the Mook." said Duncan.

"Really, I mean I'm an actual Superhero, and this guy beat me to the Punch." quipped Spider-Man.

"I was a 4 Time Gold Fist in Boxing when I was in the Military." boasted Chef.

"Well, As long as you guys have him down for a Nap, I guess my work here is done, Later." said Spider-Man as he Web Swung his way out of the Scene.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Quentin is being put in a Squad Car as afew Fire Trucks are able to quell the Fires.

"Hey Beck, Call me when you get out of Prison." said Chris.

"What?" asked a confused Quentin.

"Dude, Those Effects were wicked! If you can do that stuff to Superheroes, Imagine what you could do to these Losers." said Chris as he pointed to the Cast.

"Well okay then, Thank you." said Beck as the Police Car drives off with him in it.

Peter then appears after secretly changing outfits near an alley.

"Hey guys, Did everything go okay?" asked Peter as he met up with the Cast.

"Dude, Where were ya?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah, Spider-Man was here, and Chef took out Mysterio." added Harold.

"Oh, I left to try, and call the Cops since I know Mysterio would do something odd like destroy the Phone Lines." said Peter, Covering his tracks.

"How would you know that?" asked Gwen.

"I've seen this happen before." said Peter.

**(Afew Hours Later)**

Peter, and Robbie finish up the Interviews, and Photos when Peter talks with the Cast.

"Um, Could you guys Autograph afew Photos for my Aunt, and friends for me?" asked Peter.

"Sure." replied Geoff as he, and the other Cast Members signed afew Photos. Just then, Owen gives Peter a Disc.

"Here you go, I think this is pretty important to you." said Owen as he put the Disc onto Peter's Hand.

"Oh, Um... Thanks." replied Peter.

"No problem, You would do the same if it was me." said Owen.

**(An Hour Later)**

Peter, and Robbie had left the Studio, and were back at the Motel. Robbie left the Room for alittle bit to grab a Bite to eat.

"I wonder why Owen gave me this." wondered Peter as he put it into a DVD Player.

Just then, the Video plays, Showing Peter changing into his Spider-Man Attire.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know there was a Camera in the Room!" said a startled Peter.

The Screen then changes to feature Owen.

"Hi Pete, or Spider-Man." announced Owen. "

Listen, Don't worry about this Nasty Old Tape. I took it from the Camera, and made sure that none of this Info got anyone else." continued Owen.

"Wow, Owen did that for me?" asked Peter to himself.

"Anyway, I thought it wouldn't be right if someone put this Live without you giving the Ok so Do what you see fit, Oh, and if you have a Facenovel, Favor me I'm OwenEatsalot92." finished as the CD ended.

Peter then grabs the Disc, and puts it in his Case.

"I can't believe he did that for me, Glad he won TDI." said Peter Smiling.

* * *

Okay, That's the end of my Crossover. Gotta admit, I did good here despite this being my First Time. Anyway, I hope TDI Charlie Brown likes this Fic as a whole. Other than that: **REVIEW!**


End file.
